


Hello, Hello

by lnekkas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Strap-Ons, it’s pretty tame though, let mama have fun 2k19!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnekkas/pseuds/lnekkas
Summary: Moira’s introduction to human beings is a delightfully messy one.





	Hello, Hello

Moira couldn't help but feel a little disappointed upon her arrival to Earth. 

On Sylvain, people were cut from a better cloth. Her people were eloquent, talented, intelligent, sophisticated. Here on Earth, human beings were unkempt and boorish. For a woman like Moira, who was used to mixing with those of a higher caliber even by Sylvain standards, the transition to sleepy, hayseed Kepler had been a difficult one. 

The first human she had met was Madeline Cobb. 

Madeline insisted on being called Mama, which was a shame, because Madeline was actually a very nice name. Unfortunately, her personality did not quite match up with her real name, which was perhaps why she chose such an unprepossessing one to go by instead. 

Upon her arrival to Amnesty Lodge, Mama had greeted her in the lobby wearing a pair of muddy boots, ugly pants Moira would later learn were called blue jeans, and a worn flannel shirt, with a handshake and a gruff nod. Then she'd said, "Happy to have you, Moira. Avoid too much fraternization with humans until you learn more about Earth. Keep out of the way of the Pine Guard while we conduct business. Feel free to pick whatever room you want that isn't already taken." Then she'd walked away, leaving Moira to lug her own suitcase up the stairs. 

That was the first and last real conversation Mama had so graciously bestowed upon her since her arrival six months ago. The other guests, all Sylphs as well, were friendly and talkative, mostly very eager to befriend such a lovely and cultured woman. Barclay, another member of the Pine Guard, was kind and charming, if not quite the status of Sylph she was used to befriending. But Mama seemed utterly uninterested in Moira. 

That was new for Moira, not being chased after. She had been a beautiful woman when she was alive and was still quite a looker dead, and other Sylphs had always been eager for her attention. 

But with Mama, it felt as though Moira was the one doing the chasing. She would perch by her piano and wait expectantly for Mama to strike up conversation or at least acknowledge her, but instead, Mama would only linger in the lobby for a few moments to discuss a hunt with Barclay or to ask Jake to run an errand. Aside from that, she never stopped to sit on the couch or mingle with the guests, including Moira. 

It wasn’t anything personal, Moira knew. Mama was a busy woman with a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. However, Moira couldn’t help but feel like it _was_ personal. She was quite sure that Mama was interested in women romantically, so why wasn’t she trying to impress her? Didn’t she see Moira’s beauty? Her grace? 

Moira, much to her own embarrassment, found herself rehearsing what she would say to Mama once they finally had a conversation. She would have some witty line ready that would intrigue and charm. Then she’d walk away, leaving Mama desperately wanting more. 

Instead, it was Moira wanting more. Aside from polite "good morning"s, Mama made no move at all to engage Moira after that initial meeting. The worst part was that Moira couldn’t even ignore her back, because Mama gave her no quarter to. She tried to simply turn her head and not reply to Mama’s hellos, but, much to Moira’s frustration, Mama did not seem to notice. She was too busy with the hunts to even care about being snubbed by some guest, it seemed. 

 

Moira sat alone at the lobby bar late one evening. Barclay had long since gone to bed, but she helped herself to a glass of (admittedly delicious) human wine. 

As she sat on her stool, absently admiring the well-polished wood of the bar, she saw out of her periphery a large person seat themselves on a stool next to her. Without turning her head, Moira knew it was Mama by the sudden smell of cedar in the air. Moira was a woman of grace and self-possession, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Of course._ The one time she actually felt like being alone, Mama felt like talking. 

"Evenin', Moira." 

"Good evening," Moira replied, maybe a little sharply. 

Without getting up, Mama stretched, reaching past the bar, deftly grabbing a glass and a bottle of whiskey on the counter that hadn't been returned to their places on the shelves. As she stretched her torso, her shirt went with it, revealing a strip of brawny muscle along her side. Moira's eyes were drawn to it like magnets. Mama had a powerful build, and Moira could not help appreciating a lovely body, even when it was wrapped in plaid and denim and an abrasive personality. 

Mama sat back on the stool. She unscrewed the whiskey top one-handed, then poured herself a generous serving. She took a sip, grunted, smacked her lips. "Lovely night, eh?" 

"I suppose," Moira said stiffly. She eyed Mama's hand gripping her drink. She had a death-grip on the glass like it was the handle of a baseball bat. "The sunset was alright." 

Mama paused for a moment, and Moira knew her frigidity had been noticed. Then she said, “So, how are you likin’ Earth so far, Moira?” 

“It’s nice here, although a little boring,” Moira admitted. 

“Well, maybe you just need to find yourself a little entertainment,” Mama said quietly. 

Moira turned to look at Mama to find that she was already looking at Moira. Mama took a sip of her whiskey, still leering at Moira. Meeting her gaze felt like climbing into an oven. 

For the first time that she could remember in her life, Moira broke eye contact first. “Uh, do you have any suggestions?” She hated how choked she sounded. She could still feel Mama’s eyes on her. 

Mama was silent for a moment, then said, “I think you need to release some energy. Break the monotony a little.” 

It took a moment for Moira to reply. “Like exercise?” She managed. 

Moira waited a long moment for Mama to answer, but this time Mama didn’t respond at all. 

Moira said, lamely, “I liked swimming when I was alive.” 

“I’ve seen the way you stare at me,” Mama said suddenly. “Like you got somethin' to say to me. You got somethin' to say, Moira?” 

“I don’t know...” She trailed off. Her throat felt tight. Her face felt hot. And between her legs, she felt... “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I think you’re feelin’ a little pent up. A little lonely. And you’ve decided that I’ve done you wrong in some way for not offerin’ to fix that. Well let me tell you somethin’. If you need somethin’ from me, you’ll have to ask. Nicely, too, ‘cause Lord knows I don’t have patience for an attitude.” 

Moira could not find her voice. She sat on her barstool, staring at the drink in front of her. 

Beside her, Mama stood. “You got anything to say, Moira?” 

Moira had never been so turned on in her life. She opened her mouth but the words did not come out. 

“Last chance.” 

Moira didn’t move a muscle. 

Mama sighed, drained the rest of her glass, then walked through the lobby and up the stairs to her bedroom. 

  

As if on command, Moira suddenly lurched forward several minutes later. She stood staring toward the staircase for a second, then hurried up it. 

As she knocked on Mama’s door, she realized she wasn’t that angry anymore. In fact, she desperately hoped Mama would take pity on her. 

Mama opened the door. She had already taken off her flannel shirt, leaving her in only in a pair of jeans, a thin white t-shirt, and a thick black belt around her waist. Her shoulders were even more mouth-watering with only a thin layer of cotton over top them. Moira could see the faint outline of a sensible black bra underneath. She swallowed hard. 

Mama hadn’t been smiling, but upon seeing who had come to say hello, her face slowly split into a smirk. Asshole. "Why, Moira, I thought you'd have retired to bed by now." 

“I, um, don’t need to sleep.” 

“Why are you here, Moira?” Mama leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. Her eyes were burning through Moira's again. 

Moira felt as though her corporeal form would burst into flames. She was having trouble meeting Mama’s eyes again. When she managed to look back up, Mama was still smirking, which pissed Moira off enough to give her the strength to say, “I was wondering... if you were free...” 

Mama sighed, faux-casual. “Y’know, I’m usually up pretty late on Pine Guard business, but I think I can take tonight off. Whaddaya say, Moira? Have I earned that?” 

Moira could only nod, cheeks burning. 

She stood upright, away from the door, and took a measured step closer to Moira. With only a tiny gap between them, Moira realized Mama was about four inches taller. “And what should I do with my night off?” 

“I-” Moira’s voice broke. _No. It’s now or never._ “I think... you should invite me in?” 

“For what?” Moira glared up at Mama, who was still smiling. “Alright, I’m just teasin’. Don’t get all in a twist.” And she moved aside a couple inches to let Moira in. 

As Moira walked inside, she accidentally brushed against Mama. She was warm and solid, and not just in the way living people always are. Mama put a hand to the small of Moira’s back as if to help her inside and began to rub her back in small circles. Mama leaned her head down to Moira’s ear from behind her, and said, “Let’s get something straight here. I don’t care who you are or how highly you seem to think of yourself. I’m callin’ the shots. If you don’t like that, you should just go on to bed.” 

Moira shivered. Mama moved her hand to Moira’s shoulder and turned her around to face her. She looked into Moira’s eyes for a second, then leaned down to kiss her. 

It was, Moira grudgingly admitted to herself, a fantastic kiss. Mama clearly knew what she was doing. Moira had never deigned to kiss someone with chapped lips, but it felt wonderful against her own soft mouth. With one hand gripping Moira’s shoulder, Mama’s other hand gently cupped her jaw, deepening the kiss. Moira opened her mouth to lick at Mama’s lips before she realized what she was doing. Embarrassed, she pulled away. What was she doing, acting so desperate? 

Mama said, “Feelin’ shy?” And that was even more embarrassing, so Moira rose back up to meet Mama’s lips again, losing herself entirely in the smell of cedar and the heat of Mama’s hand on her face. 

This time Mama was the one to pull away. She silently went to undo her own belt. After loosening the buckle, she said, “You wanna finish the job, sweetheart?” 

Without hesitation, Moira pulled the belt slowly out of Mama’s jeans, loop by loop. Her hand brushed Mama’s hip. She undid the zipper and button of Mama’s jeans without needing to be told. Mama sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them off her legs. Her thighs were so muscular. Then she motioned for Moira to come over, and pulled her into her lap so Moira was straddling those same thighs. Moira wrapped her hands around Mama’s broad shoulders. 

Kissing at Moira’s neck, she rubbed her hands up and down her sides. Moira groaned, which she had literally never done before except when touching herself. How could Mama make her feel more than any other partner ever had just by touching her neck and ribs? Moira was beginning to suspect two things: one, uptight socialites did not make for good bed partners and she had been missing out this whole time; and two, a little humility and submission might be worth it if it meant Mama would keep kissing her. 

Soon, though, what had originally felt like almost too much became maddeningly inadequate. Moira needed Mama’s touch lower than her collar bones, and on her bare skin, too. 

When Moira got up from her lap, Mama said, “Woah, woah, where you goin’?” 

Moira went to untie the wrap of her dress, and Mama said, “Oh. Okay then, that’s alright.” She leaned back on her hands to watch the show. 

Feeling more than a little smug at turning the tables, Moira discarded her dress to reveal an attractive blue set of lingerie. It exactly wasn’t the nicest set she owned, as she hadn’t anticipated this encounter when getting dressed this morning, but it certainly wasn’t anything she minded Mama seeing her in. 

And Mama certainly didn’t mind seeing it either, it seemed; Moira felt Mama’s hungry eyes on her. All over her. 

Usually at this point, Moira would lay down, motionless, and sort of enjoy what came next as a polished individual touched her timidly. Mama seemed to have other plans. 

Moira went to primly sit back on Mama’s lap, but Mama quickly dropped her onto the bed so that Moira was laying underneath her. This was all familiar. 

What wasn’t familiar was Mama’s weight settled completely on top of her, stomachs pressed together, rough hands grabbing at her hips as she kissed and even licked her way down Moira’s chest. When she arrived at Moira’s bra, her hands snaked up Moira’s stomach, making her toes curl, and ripped the thing down the middle. 

Moira didn’t have time to be indignant. She managed to say, “Hey!” before Mama’s lips met hers again, and really, who was she to complain about that? Mama wrestled the tattered remains of her bra off her chest, then made her way south again as Moira wiggled her panties off herself to save them from the same fate. 

Moira had never considered her nipples sensitive. In fact, most of her partners had given up after thirty seconds of stony silence from Moira as they awkwardly flicked at them. 

But when Mama licked concentric circles around one, Moira made a noise she had never made before. Her licking became gentle bites, and Moira moaned louder. Nobody had ever dared to bite her before, which was a shame, because it felt incredible. 

“You likin’ that, darlin’? God, you have great tits.” 

Moira could only whimper in response. She grabbed onto Mama’s head, fingers curling in her dark hair. Mama’s hands rubbed up and down her sides then came up to squeeze the sides of her breasts. 

All too soon, Mama moved on from her chest. She licked her way down Moira’s stomach until finally she laid in the apex of her legs. 

Moira could feel Mama’s hot breath against her clit. She shuddered in anticipation. She had never been so turned on in her life. 

Mama leaned her head down… and turned to kiss Moira’s thigh. She kissed all the way up to her knee then back down again, skipping her sex and moving on to her other thigh. 

“Madeline…” Moira heard herself whisper. 

Mama stopped in her tracks. From her place between Moira’s legs, she looked up to meet her eyes. 

Mama slowly moved back up to Moira’s face, then leaned in close until their foreheads and noses touched. For a moment, all Moira could hear was her own ragged breathing. 

“Alright, you call me Madeline from now on,” Mama said. 

Moira could only nod. 

Mama kissed her so softly Moira whimpered. Then she slowly returned to her spot below. 

She less blew and more huffed wet, hot air right against Moira’s clit again. It was just too much; Moira whined and squeezed her legs shut for a moment against the sides of Mama’s face. Mama propped a hand on each knee and pried them open again. Then she rested her forearms against Moira’s thighs to keep them against the bedspread, her strong hands keeping Moira’s hips flat too. 

“Please…” 

“Please, what?” 

Moira, pride long forgotten, said, “Please, Madeline…” 

Mama chuckled. “Not what I was fishin’ for, but I appreciate you followin’ your new rule.” 

With no more preamble, Mama licked from her hole to her clit with the flat of her tongue. They moaned in unison. Mama kept licking, her broad strokes across Moira’s entire sex, labia and all, becoming more precise as she began to lick harder at Moira’s clit with just the tip of her tongue. 

It felt like nothing Moira had ever experienced before. A minute in and she was already bucking and shouting. Mama kept her hips down with firm hands, and Moira knew she would have bruises there. 

Then one hand left her hip to stroke up and down her thigh. As Mama continued her work on Moira’s clit, two of her big, calloused fingers trailed across her inner thigh, across her labia, and gently into her hole. Then they twisted and thrusted inside her, rubbing deftly against sensitive spots. 

Moira gripped the sheets next to her. Her chest heaved as she wailed. Her heart thundered. Her sex throbbed. Mama kept stretching her out and sucking on her clit, and finally it came to be too much. 

Moira came around Mama’s fingers. She screamed, bucked her hips even harder and clenched her fingers in Mama’s hair. As she came, she swore she could hear Mama laugh against her clit. 

 

When she came down, she was still laying on Mama’s bed, feeling positively numb between her legs. 

From across the room, she heard Mama say, “Damn, you really came.” 

Usually that would have warranted an eye roll, but her eyes were shut and she was too blissed out to be annoyed. “I’ve never felt anything like that,” she admitted. 

“You’ve had orgasms, though, right? Please tell me you’ve had orgasms.” 

“Of course!” Moira snapped. “Well … by myself, I have. And they never felt quite like that.” 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Moira felt the mattress dip under Mama’s weight. 

When Moira opened her eyes again, it was to see probably the best thing in the world. Mama, who had finally lost the rest of her clothes, sat between her legs. She wasn’t laying on her stomach anymore, though. She knelt on the bed, one hand stroking the side of Moira’s thigh, the other stroking the large strap-on she wore around her hips. 

“Put your legs up, sweetheart,” Mama said, and Moira’s heart fluttered. 

Moira laid with her legs around Mama’s back and held onto her forearms. Mama propped herself up with one big arm, the other holding her strap in place. With little ceremony, she pushed into Moira. 

Moira’s head fell back onto the pillow as she moaned, eyes closed. It had been a while, and that strap was huge, and Mama had only prepared her with two fingers. Mama stayed kneeling upright for a long moment, admiring the way she was ruthlessly stretching Moira out. 

“You have the prettiest cunt I’ve ever seen,” Mama grunted. Moira whimpered pathetically, but didn’t protest the vulgar language. 

Once Mama was fully seated inside her, she pressed her torso down against Moira’s and buried her face in her neck. 

“Fuuuck,” Mama groaned, her breath hot against Moira’s ear. Her hips started to snap back and forth. Their stomachs and chests were crushed together. 

She fucked Moira so hard one corner of the bedsheet came loose. She held onto her hips, lifting them up a bit into the air, and drove her way in and out. 

Moira couldn’t do much to contribute; she was pretty much just holding on for the ride, her arms wrapped tightly around Mama’s shoulders. Unlike past experiences in which she had laid still and apathetic, however, now she enthusiastically moved her hips in time, and screamed her head off. 

Her next orgasm came suddenly. Mama didn’t let up throughout it. When she collapsed into the mattress, spent, Mama finally pulled out. Mama’s strap was wet, shining in the light of the bedside lamp. 

After her last orgasm she’d been given a moment to rest, but this time, Mama grabbed her by the hips again and flipped her over onto her stomach. Moira wrestled back up onto her elbows and knees, not without some grumbling, and waited for Mama sink back inside her again. 

“Damn, what an ass,” Moira heard from behind her. “I might have to fuck it.” 

“I don’t think so,” Moira said. 

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s for next time,” Mama said. “I’m not finished _here_ yet.” Moira felt the tip of Mama’s strap press against her. Moira pushed her hips out in invitation. 

When Mama slid back in again they groaned in unison. Mama stayed fully seated inside for a moment, grinding her hips into Moira’s. 

“Look at you arch your back up. You’ve done this before, huh?” 

Moira flushed. “Of course I have. It’s not exactly a creative position.” 

She felt Mama smack the side of her ass, hard enough that she yelped, then moaned involuntarily. “Remember how I said I was in charge? Watch your mouth,” Mama warned. 

Moira felt Mama rubbing the spot she’d just slapped, which probably meant she had left a mark. 

“…Fine. Sorry,” Moira mumbled. 

Then Mama’s hands were on her upper shoulders and neck, pushing her face down into the pillow.   

“This might work better if you don’t talk, actually.” 

Despite herself, Moira moaned into the pillow as Mama leaned forward so that she was pressing Moira down with her torso against Moira’s back, keeping her in this new position. 

“How’s that? You like havin’ someone around who can shut you up?” Mama hissed in her ear. 

When she kept still, not moving inside her, Moira knew she was waiting for an answer. She turned her head to the side, still pressed down. 

“Yes,” she admitted, a little muffled. 

Mama sighed shakily at that. She put a hand on Moira’s head, stroking her silky hair. “That explains the attitude. You just never had someone to put you in your place, right, baby?” 

Moira whimpered and nodded. 

Mama pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to Moira’s cheek. Then she pulled almost entirely out of her and slammed back in. 

They moaned in unison again. Mama’s mouth was pressed against Moira’s ear and neck, her chin digging into her shoulder, so she could feel every hot breath and hear every low growl out of her mouth. 

“Madeline...” 

Mama didn’t let up. She snuck a hand around Moira’s front as she fucked her and rubbed her clit. 

Fifteen more minutes of brutal fucking and Moira lost it again. She whined into the pillow as she came, Mama goading her on in her ear the whole time. 

It took a little longer to regain her composure this time. Mama stopped moving once she was done making noise and stayed buried to the hilt, murmuring sweet things into her ear. She had her arms wrapped around Moira’s waist. 

When Moira recovered, Mama shifted and let her wriggle back over. Mama had her arms planted on each side of Moira’s face as she looked down at her. Moira met her gaze and smiled. 

“You know, for someone so uptight, you sure can scream,” Mama said. “You still haven’t finished what you started, though.” 

“What do you mean?” Moira asked, trying to pat her hair back into place with weakened arms. 

Mama raised an eyebrow. “Well, for one,” she said, crawling up to Moira’s chest, “I haven’t come yet. And two, you haven’t cleaned up this mess you made.” And she stuck the dripping strap-on in Moira’s face. 

Moira was unimpressed. “You want me to suck a plastic dick? I won’t even suck real ones most of the time.” 

“Well, if you want this to happen again, you’re gonna need to.” 

Moira eyed the thing. She could smell herself on it. Beneath it, she could see a real, and thus much more appealing, set of nether regions. 

She looked up at Mama, who held the base of the dick in her fist, her other hand holding the side of Moira’s face. She was staring Moira down. Her eyes glittered in the dim light. God, the woman was hot. And if pleasing her enough to get fucked again in the future meant she had to entertain a little, then... 

Moira opened her mouth just a bit. Mama grinned and pressed the strap against her lips. She gave a tentative lick. It didn’t taste so bad. She opened wider and Mama took the opportunity to sink down a few inches into her mouth. Moira wrapped her arms around Mama’s thighs and drew her closer. 

At least she didn’t need to worry about teeth with a fake dick, she mused. Maybe she could take a substantial amount of it into her mouth for once, then. Moira would never admit it, but being a selfish lover meant she didn’t really have much in the way of skills in this department. 

“Don’t just hold it in your mouth,” Mama said, not unkindly, “Make sure you’re really cleanin’ your cunt off it, sweetheart.” 

Moira moaned and flushed. She really wanted to impress Mama, she realized as she began to lick at the sides of the strap. Mama chuckled above her, evidently pleased by the sudden enthusiasm. She slowly thrust deeper until Moira choked, then pulled back out again. Moira stroked Mama’s hip with one hand. With the other, she grabbed the strap and slurped up and down the sides again until she had gotten everything off it. 

“Good job,” Mama said, and Moira whined with her mouth still wrapped around one side of it, a warm shiver passing down her spine. 

Mama pulled away and unclipped the harness of the strap, tossing it onto the floor. She shuffled so that her groin was directly above Moira’s face. “You ready?” 

Moira nodded and wrapped her arms back around Mama’s legs. Mama lowered down, and Moira’s tongue finally touched her. 

If Moira had found her own taste alright, then Mama’s was like the finest wine she’d ever had. Trying to imitate what Mama had done to her earlier, she lapped across her whole sex, then narrowed down to pin-point her clit. Mama helped by gripping Moira’s head and directing it to the right places and angles. She sighed when Moira finally settled in just the right spot. 

“That’s it,” Mama panted, “You just keep at it. Right there.” 

Moira hoped her enthusiasm would make up for her inexperience. Mama sure seemed to like it; she groaned and murmured words of encouragement when she wasn’t giving commands. 

When Mama came, she clenched her hands tighter into Moira’s hair, grinding her hips down insistently. It wasn’t quite as explosive as any of Moira’s orgasms, but that could have just been due to Mama’s more stoic nature. Regardless, Moira’s face from her nose to her chin was slick when Mama finally pulled away. She realized her jaw was sore. Without thinking, she licked her lips off. 

She sat up with a little help from Mama, then staggered to her in-suite bathroom. She washed her face with warm water and returned to the bedroom, where Mama had changed into pajamas. There was an awkward beat. 

Then Mama patted the bed, and said, “You know, I wouldn’t mind some more company. Be warned, though, I’m a cuddler.” 

Moira laughed and they slipped under the covers together, sharing Mama’s pillow. True to her word, Mama wrapped her warm, strong arms around Moira. 

“Madeline?” Moira whispered after ten minutes of comfortable silence. “Would you want to do this with me again?” 

“That depends,” Mama mumbled against Moira’s hair. “Are you gonna be difficult about it next time too?” 

Moira pretended to think about it for a moment. “Oh, probably.” 

“Then absolutely,” Mama answered, and sealed her promise with a kiss. 


End file.
